


Derek's Musings

by ishipdeanwithhappiness



Series: Sterek Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, snuggling and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipdeanwithhappiness/pseuds/ishipdeanwithhappiness
Summary: Derek can't sleep, but he wouldn't be anywhere else than snuggled up with Stiles in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this work is part of my prompt series that I fill from prompts found on tumblr. I will update the series whenever I find time to fill out a prompt, as long as my muse doesn't elude me :] This was written for this prompt: [here](http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/150002258309/imagine-person-a-is-spooning-person-b-but-person)  
> Hope you like!

It was one of those nights where sleep eluded him no matter how hard he tried to delve in. But Derek was content, he knew his sleepless nights were no longer the result of worry or trauma that had highlighted their lives for so long. He was safe in bed and satisfied in the life that he and stiles had made with each other.

Derek glanced down at his husband and couldn’t hold back the fond smile that threatened to break into a full-on grin. Stiles snuffled in his sleep and rolled over, star fishing across the bed, bringing Derek back to the present. And to his aching arm that had fallen asleep underneath Stiles. Derek winced while trying to extract his hand and getting some blood flowing again while keeping Stiles from waking up.

He finally managed to be free to get comfortable on his side of the bed when Stiles once again rolled over, and this time, right into Derek. Stiles’s arms wound over Derek, his legs tangling up with his husband’s, and Stiles’s face smushed into the hollow of Derek’s chest, right into the soft tufts of hair. Derek smiled once more and re-positioned them to be more comfortable, and finally succumbed to sleep while being snuggled and feeling loved. Derek may not always get enough hours of sleep, but he was perfectly fine with cuddling his husband all night, holding him in his arms waiting for the sun to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi to me on tumblr!](sterekisperfection.tumblr.com) :]


End file.
